Blueberries and Lemons
by InfiniteDarkShadows
Summary: When Mari's parents go away on vacation, Mari invites her girlfriend, Kanan to swim with her in the pool, they also eat dinner, watch a movie and sleep together, Mari X Kanan Fluff


It was a bright and sunny afternoon, as two girls could be heard playfully screaming and yelling in the backyard of the Ohara residence. Mari's parents built an in ground pool in their backyard, as they had always wanted a pool to swim in on blazing hot days. They couldn't afford buying an outdoor pool, as the prices were too expensive, which is why Mr and Mrs. Ohara built a pool themselves. Mari's parents had gone away on a six day vacation and they trusted their daughter enough to leave her alone without them. Mari had invited her girlfriend, Kanan over to her house to spend time together and to swim with her.

Mari and Kanan have been dating for the last couple of weeks. They had been the best of friends since childhood, Kanan could tell that Mari had feelings for her when they first entered high school. After Mari had asked her out on a date, she and the blonde had confessed they had romantic feelings for each other. After they said the words 'I love you' to each other and shared their first kiss, Mari and Kanan became girlfriends and they were very happy together. Mari was wearing a yellow bikini with a a blue ribbon in her blonde hair and Kanan was wearing a black bikini. The two girls were splashing at each other in the pool while avoiding each others attacks.

Mari's splash had hit Kanan and she said, "I got you!" Kanan splashed her blonde girlfriend back and she countered, "I got you back!" Mari had stopped then stopped splashing and Kanan asked as she was confused to why Mari had suddenly stopped, "Mari? Whats the matter sweetie?" Mari looked like she was about to cry as she answered, "We've argued a lot in the past Kanan. I love you and I don't want us to fight ever ag..." She was cut off from her sentence as Kanan walked over to her blonde and pulled her into a loving and comforting hug, "Mari, that was the past..." Mari hugged her blue haired girlfriend back as she continued, "You're my girlfriend, Mari, I love you too. I won't ever let anything happen to you or come between us again." Kanan had then played with her blonde locks and the two girlfriend locked lips into a passionate and loving kiss, before pulling away and smiling at each other. Mari and Kanan had then continued to playing and swimming in the pool.

After two hours had passed, Mari and Kanan had stepped out of the pool and headed into the house to dry off. Both girls had enjoyed every minute they spent swimming together and they were surprised as they saw that the sun was about to set. Kanan and Mari had decided that after they dried off and got dressed for bed, they would share a nice quiet dinner while watching a movie. The two girls had shared a dark green towel to dry themselves off and took their bikinis in two separate rooms; Kanan in the bathroom and Mari in her own bedroom. Even though they were girlfriends and dating, they had never shown their feminine features to each other and weren't exactly ready or comfortable with the idea of undressing in front of each other. Kanan had stepped out of the bathroom wearing a teal blue night gown and Mari had discarded her bikini and wearing a yellow-orange night gown. They sat behind the kitchen table and ate two separate plates filled with fried rice with pieces of scrambled eggs, baby carrots, corn, peas, one egg roll for both girls and orange chicken.

After dinner, Kanan and Mari had discussed on which movie they wanted to see and both girls settled on seeing the new "Star Wars: The Last Jedi, which came out in DVD not too long ago. Mari had inserted the disc into the Blu-ray player, skipped to the main menu and pressed play. While Mari was setting up the movie, Kanan had made them a makeshift bed; a heavy comforter bed sheet, a light bed sheet and two sleeping pillows laid out against the arm rest. Kanan and Mari had snuggled in close to each other on the couch in their bed while they watched the movie. They were deeply impressed by the action scenes, but the villain of the movie, Kylo Ren scared Mari a little bit, as she whimpered after seeing how ruthless and merciless he was. Kanan said as she whispered into her blonde girlfriend's ear, "Shh, Mari, don't be afraid sweetie. I'm right here, I won't let anything happen to you." Mari smiled as her Kanan, as they shared a loving and good night kiss once the movie was over. Mari had hit both the 'stop' and 'turn off' buttons on the remote control for the Blu-ray DVD player and the girlfriends slowly drifted off sleep.


End file.
